A day off to Soul Society
by sakura lei
Summary: Rukia visits Soul Society and Byakuya...She'll find a new niisama...


A day off to Soul Society

Kuchiki Rukia was really bored at the house of Ichigo since no orders were coming that Hollows are nowhere to be found. The Kurosaki Family was not in the house since it was June 17th. Ichigo warned Rukia not to come. He could protect his family by his own strength. Besides, Ichigo brought Kon along with them.

"Just in case." Ichigo said to Rukia knocking Kon out and putting him at his bag. Rukia lied down at Ichigo's bed and think again. At the same moment, Rukia jumped off the bed and opened the portal which leads to Soul Society.

"Can I ask nii-sama if I can stay to his house for a while?" Rukia said entering the gate. There's not even hours to take to Soul Society. Rukia arrives at Byakuya's house wearing her Shinigami dress and carrying Sode no Shirayuki along with a bag that looks like Chappy. Rukia approached the house and knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" A voice that is familiar with Rukia.

"Nii-sama, it's me, Rukia." There was a long silence. "Can I stay here with you for a while?" Rukia continued breaking the silence. She was hesitating to open the door. She looked down almost walking away but Byakuya opened the door himself. He offered his house to his sister. Byakuya looked at Rukia who can't look directly at her brother.

"What's wrong?" Byakuya asked.

"Ichigo and his family were not at home and I'm bored at the human world so…" Rukia hesitated to continue. Byakuya sighed and letting his sister come in. Byakuya can't look anymore to Rukia for he really missed Hisana.

"Thank you very much, nii-sama." Rukia said entering the house. Byakuya's house was really big for he was the head of the Kuchiki family, one of the four noble families. Rukia sat at the futon feeling uncomfortable and nervous. She looked at his brother file his paper works. Byakuya sat like a real noble. Of course he is; he was raised by his father to be a true successor. Rukia looked around. She found paintings of different classes.

"Feeling uncomfortable, aren't you?" Byakuya asked while doing his papers.

"N-no! It's just that…" Rukia replied. Byakuya put aside his paper works and stood up. Byakuya approached Rukia and offered his hand.

"Let's take a walk, shall we?" Byakuya smiled at his sister. For the first time, Rukia found Byakuya smiling. Rukia can't take her eyes off of her brother. It seems that Byakuya's smile is irresistible.

_No wonder why Hisana-nee-sama liked him._ Rukia thought, giving her hand to his brother. They walked around the forest. Rukia thought that why Byakuya is feeling cold every time she is with him is because she resembles Hisana a lot. No wonder about that. But Byakuya saved Rukia twice now trying to protect the promise he made with Hisana.

Rukia tried to change the atmosphere going on.

"Nii-sama, thanks for inviting me out. I thought you really are a scary person for the first time we met, you are very cold to me as if you are forced to adopt me to be your sister." Rukia said as they looked at the lake beside the forest. Byakuya was sitting at the bottom of the maple tree as Rukia runs around. "I'm sorry for saying things like these, nii-sama."

The wind blows and leaves from the trees were falling.

"There's no need to apologize, Rukia. It is I who need to apologize." Byakuya said. "I'm sorry for being a cold-hearted since this time." Rukia laughed as questions were all over the face of Byakuya.

"You know, this open forum between us makes me feel comfortable with you, nii-sama." Rukia said as Byakuya stood up.

He smirked, patting Rukia at the head. "Let's go back. I have a surprise for you." It is Rukia the confused one now. They went back at Byakuya's house. They carried the smile of perfect siblings. Since they were just the only family they have, they will make this day unforgettable. Rukia's eyes were closed since Byakuya ordered her, too.

Byakuya opened the door, helping his sister step forward. Byakuya told Rukia to open her eyes now.

Rukia slowly opening her eyes, found lots of colorful lights and different foods on the table. The foods were high class. There were maids around the tables, bowed their heads, welcoming the Kuchiki siblings.

"Nii-sama…" Rukia was astounded. She can't even speak well because of delight Byakuya had given her. Rukia was very happy having this surprise coming from his brother. Rukia looked around. She could see all of her favorite foods. She even saw a food that looks like Chappy, her favorite bunny character.

"I know that you really like Chappy so I ordered them to make your favorite food shaped like Chappy." Byakuya said as he went to his seat at the center table. Rukia followed her. Byakuya sat as Rukia sat beside him not taking her eyes off of Byakuya. Byakuya closed his eyes as he took a bite from the food prepared by the maids. Rukia was still looking at her brother, smiling and taking a bite from the Chappy-made.

They finished their dinner. The night was cold and dark. The moon shone brightly as well as the stars around it. Byakuya and Rukia saw each other after dinner. They changed their clothes. Byakuya changed his shinigami dress to a plain blue kimono carrying Senbonzakura. They were not allowed to leave their zanpakutou for they might be in danger. Rukia changed to a flowery kimono. As if they were going to a festival. They watched the starry night sky. They sat at a tree near the division's headquarters.

"Rukia, I have something to give to you." Byakuya said picking something inside his kimono. He showed Rukia a necklace with a golden rose pendant. Byakuya himself put the necklace around Rukia's neck. Rukia touched the pendant. The pendant glowed under the night sky.

"Nii-sama, how can you give this necklace to me when it is REALLY expensive?" Rukia asked trying to take off of the necklace. Byakuya stopped her.

"I want you to remember me even when I'm not around." Byakuya said. "It is not from Hisana. It's really from me." Rukia smirked and tears fell from her eyes. Rukia leaned at Byakuya's shoulder and fell asleep.

Rukia went back to Earth. Byakuya saw her off. Rukia bid good bye to her dear brother. Byakuya was accompanied by Renji, his lieutenant. They have tons of work so Renji insisted himself to help his captain.

Rukia went back at Ichigo's room coming in the window. She saw Ichigo asleep at his bed. His alarm was ringing and Ichigo won't wake up. Kon appearing in front of Rukia, trying to hug her, Rukia kicked him on the face making a ruckus in the morning. It was then Ichigo woke up having a bad mood.

"Would you be quiet down?!" Ichigo yelling at the two.

"Hey Ichigo, you should go downstairs. Mizuiro was waiting for you." Yuzu, knocking at Ichigo's room. Ichigo shrieked and looked at his alarm clock.

"Crap. I'm late!" Ichigo said putting his pants. Rukia and Kon watched him panicked. Ichigo turned to Rukia noticing the necklace Byakuya gave her.

"Hey, where did you get that?" Ichigo asked in a calm voice not thinking that he's already late. Rukia sat at the closet as Kon went at Ichigo's desk. Rukia touched the pendant and smirked.

"It is something important given by someone important and dearest to me." Rukia replied in an instant. Ichigo was perplexed.

"Aren't you coming?" Ichigo offered. Rukia nodded. She changed her clothes in an instant and stepping out the room of Ichigo through the window. Rukia's necklace had been noticed by Orihime. It seems that Rukia was showing the necklace on purpose. She was proud of it.

"Ahh Ms. Kuchiki!" Asano Keigo greeted her. "You are such a beautiful cherry blossom that always blooms beautifully every morning." Asano complemented.

'Thank you, Asano-san. It was because I am being protected and loved by my wielder." Rukia replied.

Ichigo was really confused. _I have just gone a day, found her nowhere in the house, she came back this morning having a good mood. What has gotten into her?_ Ichigo thought.


End file.
